


Her Handsome Boy

by Blueishfood



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueishfood/pseuds/Blueishfood
Summary: Alya, Marinette, Nino and Adrien are seniors (18 y/o) and as Marinette, biker- and bad-girl, discovers Alya’s crush on the music-nerd Nino Lahiffe she starts to question if she has a crush on a certain goody-two-shoes herself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Adrienette, Ninya (in the background)
> 
> Words: 1,4 k
> 
> Warning(s): Swearing, cheeky mentioning of sex
> 
> A/N: Originally posted on my tumblr: Blueishfood. This is the typical bad boy falls for the good girl plot but switched around. I really hope you like it, feedback is always great!

Marinette groaned as she pulled her bike into the schools parking lot. She hated school. She really did. She made her engine roar a little extra as she passed Choe, making her choke on her coffee and Marinette snickered. That quickly became the favourite part of her lousy day. Pulling the bike to a stop, Marinette stepped off the seat and pulled her helmet off. She locked the black and red motorbike and ruffled a hand through her shoulder length hair.

“Marinette Dupain Cheng!” She rolled her eyes as a pissed Chole stormed towards her. “How dare you even be remotely near me?!” Marinette put her helmet under her arm, hoisted her bag and walked off, ignoring the brat completely. She could hear the sharp clicking of heels as Chloe and her ‘friend’ Sabrina proceeded to follow her. “Cheng! Don’t you walk away from me!” Marinette didn’t turn around, if she did, she would probably punch Chole in her perfect teeth.

As Chloe slowed down behind her, Marinette made sure to speed up until she heard the clicking stop. “Cheng! You just wait, I will ruin you!” Marinette laughed out loud, flipping Chloe off with a grin.

As she walked into the high school she hated so intensely, Marinette was greeted with a wonderous sight she would never ever let her best friend live down. It was Alya Césaire flirting with the one and only Nino Lahiffe. Marinette guffawed out loud. “No. Fricking. Way.” She exclaimed slowly as Alya turned with wide eyes to look at her friend.

“Yeah, I’ll see you later Nino, bye!” Alya shouted, slamming her locker shut and running towards Marinette. She hooked her arm around the bluenette’s and stormed off. “Shut your face.” She mumbled under her breath as Marinette stole a few glances back at Nino. He looked after Alya in aw, and Marinette swore it looked like he thought it had been a dream. Marinette fought off a giggle at the pissed off look Alya was wearing behind her fiery red hair and grinned obnoxiously instead. “A single word…” Alya warned, and Marinette’s hands shot up into the air.

“I didn’t say nothing!” She laughed and hoisted her helmet once more. As they passed the blue lockers, a few students stopped to look at the bickering pair with wide eyes. Alya and Marinette being angry wasn’t anything new, but it was gossip, and this school lived for it.

Alya looked over at her best friend and frowned. “You were thinking something.” The redhead accused and shoved away a peer who came to close. He stumbled to the ground but Alya didn’t bother to look. The students were used to her fiery bad temper and they knew not to get too close when her eyes were blazing. And Anthony was a creep anyway.

“Was not.” Marinettes voice hinted at something else entirely but Alya simply rolled her eyes.

“It’s not like he’s anything serious anyway. It’s just some fun, that’s all.” Marinette glanced back at Nino, as they had not yet taken a turn, and nodded. The poor nerd was stuffing books in his locker only for them to fall out immediately.

“Yeah, sure.” She answered, turning her eyes back at her best friend and a grin crept back onto her face. “He’s cute though.” Marinette smirked, but Alya didn’t even blink.

“Yes. He is. You know he’s got this music collection of these old records, like I mean vinyl kind of old. And he keeps comparing them with new tunes, like the things my dad works on with his agency and he’s got all of these crazy theories about Elvis and Elton John, that newer artists actually copy their stuff without anyone noticing, it’s really interesting and I…” Alya trailed off as she saw Marinette’s grin widening significantly. “Oh, fuck you Mari.” She said, punching her friend’s shoulder. They opened the door to their biology class. The inside was old and the technology ancient, but they were still learning.

“No, no, don’t stop, let me hear about his wonderful taste in music and how you really want to wake up in his ar-” “Shut up or I’ll make you!” Alya warned, taking a step into the classroom. “…with the birds singin’ and the sun shinin’ and the naked Nino smilin’…” Alya hurried to their spot, hissing curses at the teasing Marinette behind her before they finally popped down by their desk. And she realized that Marinette had gone… silent? Well, that was a new one.

Alya turned to look at the girl she would be willing to push off a cliff now and saw something that would turn the tables. “What, so I talk to Nino, but you stare at his best friend? And you can tease me?”

Marinette turned her attention from the golden boy a seat ahead of them and to Alya who was talking about something apparently. “Huh?” She blinked slowly and smiled teasingly at her friend. “Were you talking about darling Nino?” Alya laughed and shook her head.

“No, I was talking about Mr. Agreste.” Marinette glanced at the blonde and back at the redhead. “What about him?” She asked, pretending to be oblivious to Alya’s smirk. Alya shrugged and didn’t mind lowering her voice as the teacher walked into class, starting the lesson. “Just his oblivious crush on you.” Marinette swore she saw Adrien flinch as he picked up his notebook and she smiled slightly.

“Don’t talk so loudly.” Marinette scolded in a harsh whisper, leaning her head on the palm of her hand. She tried to turn her attention to the class going on before her, but Alya’s intense stare dragged her away from her focus. But she was not going to give up.

“What?” Okay, so maybe she gave up. The teacher was boring old Jeanine anyways, it wasn’t like trying to pay attention would give Marinette a higher grade. She was sure Jeanine hated both her and Alya.

“What are you going to do about it?” Alya asked, prodding Marinette with her painted black nails. Marinette pushed Alya’s harsh finger away from her arm and raised an eyebrow. “What about it?” She didn’t see what Alya was hinting towards. “It’s not like he’s even crushing on me.”

Alya rolled her eyes and smiled. “Of course he is, you’re super cute!” A cold scowl was directed her way and Alya reformed her sentence. “…You’re badass?” Marinette rolled her eyes fondly but shook her head. “Even if he does, I really don’t care. Dating don’t interest me.”

Alya turned her eyes back to the boy in front of them and scanned his broad shoulders. “Not even if it involves sweaty, hot sex? Honey, you can’t deny, he has really grown over the years.” The redhead laughed as she saw Marinettes ears turn red. She squinted and tilted her head to the side slightly before she nodded approvingly. “My hot-radar is blinking girl.”

Marinette watched how Adrien’s muscles clenched through his black t-shirt and shook her head quickly. “With him?!” She hissed at her grinning friend. They both turned the volume down as the teacher angrily stared back at them and then they waited until she turned back around. Marinette’s blue eyes were glinting dangerously and Alya nodded at her previous outburst. The bluenette grabbed her leather jacket and pulled it more tightly around her body. “No. He’s Adrien Agreste. He’d run off scared.” She mumbled lowly.

“He would not.” Marinette raised her eyebrows at her friend. “Do you even know who he is? Adrien Agreste uses months in preparation to every test. He knows what we’re getting for exams before the teachers does.” She picked up her bag as Jeanine dismissed them with a hateful stare towards Marinette.

“He gets A’s only and he’s picked up by a limo every day because his parents are afraid of him tripping over a stone while walking.” Alya let Marinette talk as they walked through the entrance and out towards their lockers. “He models Christmas sweaters and tuxes. He dated the china ambassador’s daughter for like two months and they didn’t even kiss once. He is a snobby rich kid and I do not like him.” Marinette heaved a breath. Alya lifted her hands slowly.

“You sure put some thought into that.” The redhead commented with a grin, opening her locker with a combination Marinette knew backwards. The grin widened slightly. “Also, I didn’t accuse you of liking him.” Marinette sighed and leaned her forehead one of the cold lockers. “Just… shut up Alya.”


	2. The bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe doesn't really like Marinette's biking skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Adrienette, Ninya (in the background)
> 
> Words: 1,7 k
> 
> Warning(s): Swearing, slight violence and a tiny bit of Chloe blood
> 
> A/N: So I should be working for my exam, but I wrote this instead… Please give some love to @gemsways and @daloochsdoodles with their amazing, amazing art!

Marinette frowned slightly as she grabbed lunch from the cafeteria and sat down. A dark-haired freshman with expensive clothes tried to sit down beside her and sent her a cheeky smile, but Marinette made him turn away with a cold glare. She was not in the mood for petty rich kids. Well, she was only in the mood for one petty rich kid. Adrien. No! Fuck Adrien. She didn’t like him, and she would prove it by doing the dare Alya came up with.

Marinette didn’t see how the dare would solve anything but she wasn’t the girl to back down from a dare, and so she agreed. She agreed with a stare so cold Alya pretty much avoided her afterwards. She knew what it was like when Marinette was in one of her moods, and Marinette had a feeling there was a certain boy with specs she would rather be talking to anyway.

It wasn’t a big dare. It was a simple one. An easy one. Take him out on a date. Don’t blush, don’t giggle, don’t hug and certainly no kissing. Then Alya would agree that Marinette did not like Adrien and they would be on their merry way in life. Oh, more like gloomy way.

Marinette munched on her sandwich trying to find something more to criticise about Adrien’s character as something cold and sticky landed on her head, running down her neck and face. With a rattled shout, Marinette stood from her stool and turned around to the source.

Chloe Burgeois. She should have hit that bitch ages ago.

The blonde brat was standing half a meter away from Marinette, an empty slushy-cup in her left hand, laughing loudly in her high-pitched obnoxious voice. Marinette was fuming.

“There you go, Cheng! Now you see what comes for you when you cross me!” Chloe screeched, her mouth wide in an evil grin. The cafeteria was silent as the grave. The slushy dripping from Marinette’s hair was the only sound that could be heard in the room.

Chloe put a manicured hand on her hip, waiting for Marinette’s outburst to wash over her. But when it didn’t come at once, Chloe tried speaking up once more. That was a mistake. Just as the first letter left her glossed lips; Marinette grabbed her yellow tank-top, dragging the blonde a stumbling step forward, and punched her square in the face.

A gasp ripped through the cafeteria, accompanied by a loud laugh (possibly Alya’s). Then a horrid screech came from Chloe’s lungs as she realized what had happened. She clutched her bleeding nose with two hands. The blood dripping between her fingers was the same colour as her nail polish. Marinette was fuming. She squinted at the bleeding girl with dark eyes before she smiled sweetly. “Don’t start a war you can’t win, Burgeois.”

She turned to look as someone stormed towards Chloe. Adrien. Holding a few napkins, he pushed them into Chloe’s red hands as Marinette turned and walked out the doors. She needed to get the slushy out of her hair. Alya stood up to go after her, but Marinette waved her off, signalling that she was fine.

The girls-bathroom was a few halls away from the cafeteria. Marinette ignored the pointed stares she received as she neared the bathroom in a faster pace than normal. She couldn’t help but wonder why Adrien would help Chloe. Yeah, he was obviously her boyfriend, but since he was there, he would have had to see what was going on. Why would he help the girl who started the whole thing? Maybe he just was that stupid. Marinette was pretty sure he had yet to see past Chloe’s thin facade. How could anybody be that stupid and yet have good grades in class?

Marinette opened the bathroom doors sharply, the doors smacking into the walls on either side of her. With an annoyed grunt, she looked at herself in the mirror. Blue slushy was drying on her face and bits of ice stuck to her high ponytail. She let out a loud gasp as she saw the slushy running down her leather jacket.

‘No she didn’t.’

Marinette thought, glaring at the mirror while imagining Chloe’s face as she punched her. It helped a little. The angry girl sighed and plucked off the black leather and her white shirt before sticking her head under the tap. The water felt chilly against her warm scalp and it helped calming her down a bit. She threaded her fingers through her dark hair, sighing annoyed every time they got stuck in the sticky mess. When she was satisfied with the state of her hair, Marinette wrung it and pulled it back. She avoided putting it back into her ponytail, figuring it would dry easier if she let it down naturally.

Glancing down at her ruined clothes by the sink Marinette figured she should have asked Alya to come after all. That girl always had an extra t-shirt. She could not walk out in what she was wearing now. A soaked black bra and short bottom-shorts over nylon stockings did not cover the dress codes of the school. Not that she really followed those most of the time.

Marinette turned, her hair dripping water around the bathroom as someone walked into the room. She stared at Adrien with a frown, what was he doing in the girls-bathroom? The young man looked her over with big eyes.

“Adrien?” Marinette asked after a while, an eyebrow lifting slightly. The blonde turned around so quickly Marinette almost didn’t see it. She watched as a deep-red blush crept up his neck and ears. He started stuttering an apology, but Marinette chuckled and he stopped in his tracks.

“Why are you here Adrien?” She asked, a smile slowly creeping up on her. She found satisfaction in him blushing because of her. Oh. That hadn’t happened with other guys.

Adrien rubbed his neck and chuckled embarrassed. “I-um… sorry, I came to check up on -uh- you.” Marinette frowned at his answer slightly. She glanced at the doors, as if looking for the other, more terrible blonde that usually accompanied him.

“So, Chloe is alright?” She asked after a pause. Adrien shrugged and the chuckle disappeared. “Not really.” He answered and wrung his hands, his foot tapping the tile-floor. “I-uh- she went to the infirmary. I think she -well you- broke her nose.” He said slowly, his hand reached back for his neck again. Marinette wondered why he wasn’t with his girlfriend, instead choosing to stand in a dirty bathroom by the side of a slushy-covered girl he barely knew.

Marinette sighed and smiled slightly. “Talking to a back, no matter how broad it is, gets tiering. Will you turn around please? It’s not like you haven’t seen girls in bikinis before.” Adrien laughed too loud and mumbled something about how this was very different from the beach, but he turned around either way.

Marinette watched as his eyes slid down before he caught himself and his blush deepened. By now he was literally a tomato. Surprisingly he stubbornly kept his eyes on her face. Cute.

“Adrien, again, what are you doing here?” Adrien looked surprised and he crossed his arms over his chest. “I told you… I came here to see how you were doing?” Marinette rolled her eyes slightly. “I meant, why are you here and not with your girlfriend and her broken nose.”

Adrien guffawed and quickly concealed it with a cough. “She’s just a friend.” Marinette watched as he almost slipped on the wet tiles and she forced down a grin. ‘Thank god… wait what?!’ Twisting a few extra drops out of her hair, Marinette willed her thoughts to leave.

Deciding to tease him just a bit, Marinette turned towards the mirror and grabbed her red lipstick. “So, you decided to find another desperate girl in despair instead?” She asked with a concealed smirk as she touched the red stick to the pads of her lips. She watched him from the corner of her eye as the blush that had almost disappeared flamed back up again.

“I-what?! No! I would never try to- you know I wouldn’t- I’m not-” Adrien stopped rambling abruptly as he saw Marinette laughing. “Don’t worry handsome boy, I don’t mind.” She bit her lip to stop another grin from appearing. He made her smile a bit too easily. The young man scratched his neck again, looking down with a slight smile himself.

“You know, you came just in time, would you mind if I borrowed your shirt?” She pointed to the black t-shirt he was wearing under a white dress shirt. With big eyes Adrien shook his head quickly.

“I don’t mind at all! Here.” He pulled off the dress shirt and dragged the black t-shirt over his head before he offered it to her. “Go, um, go ahead.” Marinette smiled in gratitude, accepting his t-shirt but not before glancing at his uncovered stomach. Marinette grinned and turned around, unclasping her ruined bra and pulling his shirt over her head.

“Didn’t know you were ripped Agreste.” She commented, grabbing her leather jacket and rinsing it in the sink. She heard him splutter behind her, mumbling something she couldn’t hear and Marinette could imagine his red cheeks.

She turned towards him and put her dripping jacket over her shoulders. “Thanks for the shirt.” He was buttoning up the dress-shirt as she spoke, it was ruffled after he had tossed it to the ground and Marinette grinned as an idea came to her mind.

“It was nothing.” He smiled to her and she ignored the butterflies in her stomach. Taking a step towards the blonde, she grabbed his shirt and stood on her toes, pressing her lips to his cheek. It left a bright red lipstick mark near the corner of his mouth. Biting her lip, Marinette almost let a giggle slip. She reached a hand up to Adrien’s golden hair and ruffled it, making it stick out everywhere, she found she liked it better that way.

Adrien looked almost dazed as he watched her turn around. “What did you do?” He asked breathlessly.

“Nothing special. Just making it look like a tiny walk of shame.” She winked at him and walked out the doors. This dare was going to be fun.


	3. The first battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien watches the start of a war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Adrienette, Ninya (in the background)
> 
> Words: 1,7 k
> 
> Warning(s): Swearing, cheeky mentioning of sex

Adrien Agreste was used to being stared at. He got stared at much more than other people. Especially after that underwear-ad he had done for his father. Yes, Adrien Agreste was very much used to stares, but not stares like these. In the beginning Adrien hadn’t noticed them, he had a bit too much on his mind to care, but now it was creeping him out.

He had gotten used to the awestruck faces, the grinning-madly-faces, the swooning faces and the jealousy faces (mostly on guys). But the second he walked out from the girls-bathroom he realized that the stares he now got was a mix between confused, smug and angry. Why were most of them angry? The boy wondered, keeping his head high as his father had taught him.

He was stopped in his tracks as someone grabbed his left shoulder. He was relieved as he heard a familiar voice.

“Dude, where have you been?” Nino popped up from behind his shoulder and grinned. “That was some big-ass lady drama, huh?” Adrien nodded, his heart slowing down a bit. He felt a bit more normal by Nino’s side.

The boy pulled his headphones off and shook his head. “She got some temper that Marinette girl, but to be fair, Chloe kind of deserved it.” Nino chuckled to himself and watched as Adrien again nodded absentmindedly. Nino looked around and frowned as he saw the people lined up by their lockers, giving Adrien the stinky eye.

“What’s up dude? Usually these folks adore you.” Adrien glanced at the angry girls and nodded slowly. “Yeah, I really don’t know.” He rubbed his neck and blushed as he remembered the last time he did just that.

With the frown still on his face, Nino looked Adrien over and a grin started to form. “Oh, well I do.” Nino said, laughing loudly. “Dude, why didn’t you tell me?”

Adrien looked confused at Nino. “Didn’t tell you what? I tell you everything.” Nino smirked and shook his head. “I can’t believe you’ve been hiding it from me, dude. I’m like your best bro!”

Adrien sighed loudly, he was getting more confused by the second. “Again Nino, I am not hiding anything!” Nino’s grin dropped for a second.

“There’s literally red lipstick on your face. I’m no genius, but I don’t really need to be.” He pointed at the blonde’s reddening cheek. Adrien rubbed his face, accidentally making the stain worse.

“What?! Where?!” He rubbed his cheeks furiously while trying to figure out when someone could have gotten lipstick on him. It could have been one of the models for the shoot this morning, but his makeup artists would flip so that’s-

“Marinette.” Nino turned back, realizing that Adrien had stopped in his tracks. “You okay man?” A ghost of a smile passed over Adrien’s lips.

“Marinette.” He whispered. Nino looked at Adrien with eyes big as plates.

“Marinette?” He asked after a tick of silence. The DJ looked around nervously, as if someone was about jump on them.

“Marinette, the girl that made Chloe cry in second grade? The one that shouted at a teacher for teaching us just one side of a war in eight grade? The one that beat Kim on the running tracks by whole seconds in ninth grade and smashed Max in Mega-Strike 3 in tenth grade? That Marinette?”

Nino heaved a breath and watched as Adrien grinned, shrugging. “I guess?” He answered, a blush creeping up his neck. “I just got to go to school Nino, I don’t know your childhood friends.”

Nino didn’t seem to hear the last sentences that left Adrien’s mouth. He was left staring at the green-eyed-idiot with his chin almost touching the ground. Adrien was talking, rambling about something, but Nino stopped him by lifting a hand.

“You banged **the **Marinette in school?! Just now?!”

Adrien choked on air. He was sure he was going to die. Right there on the floor of that blasted hallway. Yeah, just by that old gum. Not a very flattering death, but it would do. Anything to not live through the humiliation. Either he died here, or she heard about Nino’s comment from someone and then she would kill him. Slowly probably. She would never even think to sleep with him, and what wouldn’t she do to keep Adrien from even being near her perfect badass rumour?

He needed air. His lungs were not taking in any air. Why didn’t his lungs have access to any air again? Oh, right, he wasn’t breathing.

Adrien gasped for breath and put his hand out to lean on a nearby locker. Wow! Now he was making a scene. Just great. A younger girl looked at him weirdly as she walked by. Adrien smiled at her and waved her on. The girl lifted an unimpressed eyebrow but continued walking.

After a moment, Adrien turned to a wide-eyed Nino and managed to wheeze out the most pathetic form for a word he had ever heard.

“What?”

Nino looked like ha was about to explode. Of laughter. In the hallway. Adrien managed to send him a cold glare, but it only made Nino’s grin widen.

“I take that as a no?” He asked, a smug smirk now firmly planted on his face.

“Definitely a no! It was a kiss on the cheek!” Adrien laughed, desperately fanning his face. Nino patted his friend on the back and pushed his glasses up with a knuckle. It had slid down his nose while he was grinning so widely.

“Hey, it wasn’t just the cheek, have you seen your hair? And your shirt, it’s all crumbled!” Adrien glanced down at his appearance, frowning slightly. That had to be fixed. Reaching his locker, the blonde pulled out a mirror and pushed his hair back in the usual position.

“Nothing happened.” He stated, tugging at his shirt. “I gave her my shirt. She’d never be with me anyways.” The blonde scoffed and slammed his locker slightly, winching as some people turned at the sound. Nino rolled his eyes as he watched the antics of his so-called best friend. “Yeah. Because she’d just hate to go out with a fucking model.” Adrien nodded, a sad tint to the movement. He decided to let the matter go and glanced up at his friend with a smirk.

“Never mind that. You at least got to speak to your crush today.” Nino fidgeted with his headphones and grinned. “It wasn’t anything special. She wanted to borrow a pencil.” He looked around, trying to catch a glance of the auburn-haired beauty.

Adrien chuckled. “Sure, she talked to you for half an hour to borrow a pencil.” He said as he grabbed the door handle to the math classroom. Nino didn’t respond, instead his attention turned to the girls walking around the corner. Nino shook his head fondly. “We’re in deep shit dude.”

“Yeah.”

Marinette was walking with a swing to her hips, Adrien couldn’t take his eyes off her. He thought his shirt fit her better than it had ever fit him. It was way to big to her of course, but she flaunted it like a queen. It hung low on her hips like a little dress, and Adrien, oh Adrien was melting. God he would love to wake up to her wearing that thing. She could take all his shirts for all he cared. He just knew that he would die if he never got to see this sight again.

Adrien groaned and tore his eyes away from the goddess. He really needed to get to class.

Math was the last class of the day, and the dullest one. He couldn’t help his thoughts when they flew towards that dark-haired girl. Adrien watched the clock as it ticked, silently praying for the bell to ring. When it did, he almost shouted in relief.

He grabbed Nino by his arm as a shout sounded in the hallway. The two boys hurried out the door to see what was going on.

A skinny boy was sprawled on the ground, his books and glasses scattered over the floor. “Shit.” The kid muttered, grasping his bruised elbow. Over him towered a figure Adrien had gotten used to. Chloe. The blonde laughed loudly, and Adrien sighed. Did she really have to be so mean? He walked over to the boy and asked if he was alright, helping him pick up his books. He could feel the cold glare from Chloe on his back, but she didn’t move to do anything.

The one who moved was Marinette. “How dare you?” She hissed. Adrien could feel the blazing fury rolling off her in heat waves. Adrien and Nino finished helping the boy, and backed off as girls started gathering on either the side of Marinette or Chloe. Adrien could see a pattern forming on the different sides. Many of the girls forming behind Marinette wore leather combined with something red. Chloe’s side was a colourful mix of pastel, high ponytails and stilettos.

“You’re the one who started the war, honey.” Chloe flipped her ponytail behind her shoulders and planted her hands on her hips. “Don’t tell me you’re this afraid of losing?”

Adrien could have sworn Marinette growled. “You have no right to touch Max.” Chloe laughed again, as if the mere suggestion humoured her. Marinette grabbed Max’s arm and dragged him to her side as she watched one of Chloe’s girls reach for him. “Stay on your side of the fucking school.”

Chloe’s jaws clenched, and her eyes were dark. The smirk she had been wearing dropped off her face in an instance. “You have no right to touch my Adrikins, but you did.”

Marinette spared a glance towards the blonde in the corner and a grin crept up on her face. “He didn’t seem to mind.”

Chloe shrieked and her face turned red with anger. “You have started a war Dupain, and you’re going to lose it!” Marinette laughed at that her outburst.

“I don’t start wars, Chloe.” Marinette spit the name out like venom. “I finish them.”

The norinette put her arm around Max’s shoulders and turned around. “Let’s go Max, I’ll get you home.”


	4. Bike rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien doesn't really skip school... but when she asks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Adrienette, Ninya (in the background)
> 
> Words: 1 k
> 
> Warning(s): Swearing
> 
> A/N: This is a short one, enjoy!

Marinette smiled to Max as he stepped off her bike and gave her back the spare helmet.

“Thank you for the ride, Mari.” He smiled bashfully, straightening his shirt. They were standing outside the giant house of his childhood and not for the first time Marinette wondered just how rich his parents were.

“It’s no biggie.” Marinette grinned and rested a hand on his shoulder. “A piece of advice though?” Max nodded for her to continue, hoisting his bag further up his shoulder.

“Don’t let Chloe get to you, she does it because she envies you.” Max laughed and shook his head. He apologized for the outburst but regarded Marinette with disbelief.

“Why would she ever envy me?” He asked, gesturing to his appearance. Marinette brought her helmet back on.

“You give yourself way too little credit, Max. You’re smart, a genius if I do say so myself. Who wouldn’t envy that?” With a flick of her wrist, Marinette started her bike and then tipped it so that the leaners were out of the way. Max smiled but didn’t say anything.

“Also,” Marinette added as she kicked off, “You’ve got Kim wrapped around your finger!” Marinette giggled as she saw the embarrassed expression on Max’s face. She turned up the speed and didn’t stay to watch as he hurried back into his house, a red blush creeping up his neck. After teasing him about Kim for ages, she knew his reaction by memory.

Stopping back at the school, Marinette sighed as she pulled of her helmet. She wasn’t planning on staying the rest of the day. Beyond the reputation of being a bad girl, Marinette did keep up with her studies, but for once, she really wanted to avoid everything about school, Chloe included. Sprinting back to her locker only to grab her bag, books and a few other essentials, she didn’t intend on encountering the one and only Adrien Agreste.

Now that was a sight for sore eyes.

The young blonde stopped at the sight of her, his eyes growing big. He quickly hid his surprise by smiling politely.

“I thought you left with Max, Marinette.” His eyes were alighted with friendly curiosity. She knew he had a crush on her, but he was obviously trying to tone it down to make her more comfortable.

How sweet.

Marinette leaned back on her locker, closing the door in the process and grinned up at the boy before her.

“I did.” She answered, absentmindedly picking at her fingernail. It wasn’t polished, thank god.

“So, uh, you came back for class?” Adrien asked, his head cocked to the side. Marinette shook her head.

“No, I came back for these. And school is almost over anyways.” Adrien nodded at her answer, his eyes looking for something on the blue locker behind her he didn’t seem to find.

When the blonde blushed even before he opened his mouth, Marinette knew what his next question was going to be. She stopped him by putting her finger to his lips.

“Yes, I would like to go out with you. Not later, I’d rather go right now. I have a bike, you down?”

Adrien stared slack-jawed at her. His gaze fitted between the door to the classroom and her eyes. His eyes turned sadder as seconds went by. He looked just about to turn her down when Marinette poked her finger to his chest.

“Come on, what are you afraid of, Agreste? Don’t you know how to have a little fun?”

“I don’t-” Marinette rolled her eyes and poked him again. He shrunk away from her jab, but a smile was creeping up on his face.

“You only get this chance, model. I’m a busy gal.” She tilted her chin upwards and grinned. “I promise to only bite a little.”

Marinette waited until he nodded before she grabbed his hand and dragged him out the doors. The parking lot was empty of life, all students occupied in their studies. But oh, would she love to rub this in Chloe’s face.

Biting her lip to keep back a smirk, Marinette handed her spare helmet to Adrien and took her seat on the cycle. She watched as Adrien placed himself behind her, hands on her hips and eyes trained on the back of her helmet.

The cycle came to life under her with a roar, Marinette grabbed Adrien’s arms and put them thoroughly around her waist. His chest pressed against her back.

“Wouldn’t want the handsome boy to fall off, now would we?” She shouted over the hum of the motor and rolled out of the parking lot without waiting for a reply. She made sure to slow down just a bit outside the classroom she presumed Chloe was in at the moment and laughed as she sped up again.

“Did you just-?“ Adrien asked, obviously noticing her evil plan. Marinette laughed loudly.

“That was the little bite!”

As they soared away from the school, Adrien visibly relaxed. Marinette could feel his arms that were previously tight around her loosening just a little bit. He leaned when she did, and Marinette liked the thought of being trusted by someone she had only just met.

The wind ruffled the hair that she did not have room for in her helmet, and Marinette wished she could take it off entirely. She loved the feeling of the wind recklessly caressing her face. It was a call of danger, an easy escape from the life she lived in.

They sped past the city and Adrien was sure they were moving way past the speed limit.

His father was going to kill him for this. Going off with a girl he just met, what was he thinking? Adrien couldn’t help it. The girls he modelled with were great, possibly perfect in the media image, but Marinette… Every part of Marinette put him on fire.

The logical part of his brain told Adrien to tighten his arms around Marinettes waist. But somewhere deep inside was a call to let go. To stay in the moment and live in the danger.

This, Adrien was sure, was what freedom felt like.


	5. Home away from home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien visits Marinette's home away from home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Adrienette, Ninya (in the background)
> 
> Words: 1,7 k
> 
> Warning(s): Maybe some cringy singing? Uncle Jagged, because he needs a warning.
> 
> Summary: Alya, Marinette, Nino and Adrien are seniors (18 y/o) and as Marinette, biker girl supreme, discovers Alya’s crush on the music-nerd Nino Lahiffe she starts to question if she also has a crush on a certain goody-two-shoes-boy.
> 
> A/N: So sorry for the long wait but this is without doubt my favorite chapter, so enjoy!

The glamour of the city centre dimmed behind the motorcycle just as the yellow lights of the streets shone up before the pair. Adrien looked around with a newfound curiosity. He had never been allowed to pass these streets. They were known for being rough and filled to the brim with criminals.

Every street corner was crowded with beggars and people in dark attire. The people looked up as they drove past. Adrien felt the need to hide his face. He needed to leave, but he was so damn curious, so he kept holding on to Marinette’s strong form.

Marinette didn’t seem at all concerned. She fit right in with her leather jacket and combat boots. It was as if this part of town raised the bloody knuckled parts of her.

The houses were already a lot darker than what Adrien was used to but Marinette pulled over by a particularly dark building. It looked just about ready to fall. The building was dusty where it leaned on the building beside it. Adrien stepped off the cycle first and took off his helmet.

The word “Shell-ter” hung on a piece of wood carved like a turtle over the entrance. Adrien snorted at the awful pun. Marinette raised her eyebrows at him and put their helmets in a room under the seat.

“That pun sucks.” She told him shaking her head at the sign.

“I already love this place.” He turned to her with a toothy grin. Marinette giggled and strutted inside.

The inside of the bar was worse than the outside. Huge men lounged around in beat down chairs, drinking beers and laughing loudly. Adrien had never seen anything like this in real life. Sure, he had watched the movies but, wow.

Marinette wandered between the chairs with an ease Adrien did not have. She patted the shoulder of a huge man in an apron. “Hey André!” She shouted over the laughing and the music.

The man turned, grinning. He had a red scarf tied around his neck and tattoos prided his bare arms. Adrien thought they looked like ice cream cones, but he could be wrong.

“You’re skipping school?” He asked, shaking his head in fake disappointment. “What would your parents say about that, bug?” Marinette laughed.

“Shut it Glace.” She punched his shoulder as André chuckled loudly and walked Marinette on, Adrien following her a way back. Before he could catch up to her someone stopped him.

The hand belonged to a man with dark purple hair. The black eyeshadow made his eyes look bigger. The man wore a black leather jacket, golden strings hung from his shoulder like an admiral. The man grinned, his white teeth almost blinding in the dark room.

“’Ello there, lad.” He said, his spiky leather finger gloves rough around Adrien’s wrist. “Did you arrive with the little lady?” He gestured at Marinette who had stopped to look at the two of them. Adrien nodded.

“I did.” He smiled at Marinette who was heading back for them, manoeuvring between the badly placed chairs as easy as nothing. The man smirked and patted Adrien’s shoulder.

“Good for you lad! Marinette never brings anyone here!” The man elbowed him in the side. “You must be somethin’ special, eh?” Marinette rolled her eyes fondly and slung an arm over the man’s shoulder.

“Adrien, this is Jagged. He’s an ass, but you learn to love it.” Marinette teased, dodging as Jagged lounged for her. Adrien smiled and stretched out a hand.

“Nice to meet you sir.” Jagged’s eyes flicked between Adrien’s pale hand and Marinette. He shook his head, jokingly disappointed.

“You just had to get someone proper, didn’t you?” He sighed, grabbing Adrien’s arm again. “I’ll just borrow ‘im for a bit, you don’t mind, do you bug?” Jagged smiled and ruffled Marinette’s hair, but she quickly ducked away from his hand.

“I’ve got something I have to take care of anyway.” She stated, nodding at the beat down stage further down the bar. “Play nice!” She warned as she disappeared in the crowd, winking once back at Adrien.

Jagged dragged Adrien back where he’d come from, the dark shadows of the underworld. Or well, not really, just a bit further back to the seats covered in smoke. Adrien sent a desperate glance back to where Marinette had been standing and could almost feel her enjoying his discomfort even if he couldn’t see her. He rolled his eyes at his own thoughts and decided to go with the flow.

Danger and discomfort? He almost sounded like his father. And that was not who he was going to be today. Not ever if he could have a say in it.

Before he could think any further, he was shoved into a leather chair by a round wooden table and surrounded by men and women much larger than him. Jagged was positioned right in front of him. The man grinned wide.

“This is the one, lads.” He gestured to Adrien with his spiky leather glove. “The little lady has chosen a champion!” Jagged chuckled at his own joke as the others around the table turned to Adrien with a new interest.

“What kind of trouble are you, ey?” A woman with white hair asked. She wore dark biker gloves and a huge leather jacket that would have drowned any other woman her size, but somehow seemed to fit her.

“All the good kinds.” Adrien didn’t register what he was saying before it had already slipped out. He cringed. Crap. Did he get that from some anime? He probably had.

The woman laughed unexpectedly and a man wearing a blue cap slapped him in the back, so Adrien almost forgot how to breathe.

“I like this kid!” The woman exclaimed loudly to the rest of the table. “I’m Gina by the way, and that’s Roger.” She pointed to the man in the blue cap.

“We know Mari can take care of herself,” Roger stated, he wore a high collar shirt, but Adrien could see tattoos slithering up the side of his neck. “But she always seems to find the dangerous people.” The man added, chuckling. “How did you think she found us?”

Not for the first time, Adrien wondered how many crimes these people had committed.

Once again he didn’t have time to let his thoughts stray as a known tune blasted through the bar. The people around him stood from their chairs and started cheering. Adrien understood that something big was going on.

Jagged climbed up on his chair, cheering louder than anyone in the room.

“You’re in for a real show now, kid!” Gina shouted, laughing loudly.

And that was when he saw her. Standing on one of the tables near the other end of the bar, microphone in hand, her hips swinging to the beat of Michael Jackson’s “Beat it”. Her leg pumped with the tune, and her hair was loose.

“They told him don’t you ever come around here  
Don’t want to see your face, you better disappear  
The fire’s in their eyes and their words are really clear"

Marinette walked forward with the beat, her boots tramping against the tables as she jumped from one to the next.

"So beat it, just beat it”

Drinks spilled over the edge of the tables but neither the bartender nor the customers seemed to mind.

“You better run, you better do what you can  
Don’t want to see no blood, don’t be a macho man!”

“Oh!” Jagged shouted with glee, pumping his hand in the air while rushing forward.

"You want to be tough, better do what you can  
So beat it, but you want to be bad!”

She didn’t sing like an angel, but it wasn’t bad either. It was simply the most human thing Adrien had ever seen or heard. Her voice raw and rough, but it didn’t matter. Not when she was here with her friends.

Adrien didn’t think as he pushed through the crowd and jumped onto a table, trying to reach her.

“Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it”

The crowd answered when she sung, and thought she was glowing. Adrien slipped on the sticky table. He waited to hit the ground.  
But it never came. To his immense surprise he was caught by the crowd and carried to his girl.

“No one wants to be defeated!”

When Adrien finally reached Marinette’s table, he was thrown on to it. He almost stumbled off the other side, but Marinette caught him. He started singing part of the lyrics with her.

“Showin’ how funky and strong is your fight”

He flexed obnoxiously and laughed as Marinette flicked his nose

“It doesn’t matter who’s wrong or right”

He leaned back when she leant forward and the other way around as if it was all choreographed.

“Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it”

Marinette put a finger to Adrien’s chest and pushed him backwards, forcing him to step down from the table.

“They’re out to get you, better leave while you can  
Don’t want to be a boy, you want to be a man  
You want to stay alive, better do what you can  
So beat it, just beat it”

Adrien sat down on a knee and grasped her hand in a proposal as she danced away from him, grinning wildly.

“You have to show them that you’re really not scared  
You’re playin’ with your life, this ain’t no truth or dare”

She turned around with a swing in her hips and smiled to him as she clambered back onto the table.

“They’ll kick you, then they beat you,”

She kicked and punched towards the crowd and they jumped back, laughing.

“Then they’ll tell you it’s fair  
So beat it,”

She waved her hand as if dismissing someone.

“but you want to be bad!”

Marinette grinned as Jagged came up behind her and lifted her onto his shoulders. Like that they ran around the bar, shouting and making noise while the crowd sung for her.

“Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin’ how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn’t matter who’s wrong or right

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it”

They repeated the chorus until the song ended, Marinette turning the microphone to the crowd as they all jumped up and down.

It was all like nothing Adrien had ever seen. And even if he hadn’t had much experience in the unpolished world, he knew that this, that she, was something special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As always, feedback is appreciated! Though I may not always be able to respond I still read all the comments!


	6. Nightly adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Adrienette, Ninya (in the background)
> 
> Words: 1,8 k
> 
> Warning(s): Swearing,
> 
> Summary: Alya, Marinette, Nino and Adrien are seniors (18 y/o) and as Marinette, biker girl supreme, discovers Alya’s crush on the music-nerd Nino Lahiffe she starts to question if she also has a crush on a certain goody-two-shoes-boy.
> 
> A/N: So here is chapter five FINALLY. This took me way too long to write, but there’s a lot going on at school now before Christmas so I guess it makes sense… I don’t like this chapter partly because I feel like it’s too slow going but meh-

As the night slowed down, so did Marinette. Adrien realized that the bar wasn’t as bad as he had thought, and neither were the people. The bartender refused to give Marinette any alcohol, even if she asked jokingly. It was obvious to him, that they were all like family. Adrien wondered if this was what it was like this in Marinettes biological family as well. He wondered if this was how it could have been in his family.

She took his hand in hers, and Adrien put the thoughts aside. She smiled brightly at him, as if the atmosphere had filled her with light and energy. Maybe it had.

“Do you want to see my favourite place?” She asked, her eyes big and warm. Adrien smiled back at her, confused.

“I thought this was it,” he mused, cocking his head to the side. Marinette chuckled, eyes dragging over the joint.

“It is pretty close,” She answered, “But there’s somewhere even better.”

Adrien nodded, determined. “You can take me anywhere, My Lady,” He grinned, bowing down low to place a kiss on her hand. Something that proved a little difficult in a crowded bar.

Marinettes eyebrows rose, but she didn’t pull her hand back. She merely rolled her eyes and held his hand tighter.

“Let’s go then, Casanova.” She pulled him with her, out the door, on the bike and into the night.

It was amazing how much he could smell on the back of a motor bike. Street food, grass, smoke and leaves. He had never before realized that he could smell summer. Well… he could. He could smell it all, he could feel the freedom of it all. Adrien understood why Marinette loved her bike, he even wondered if maybe he should get one. If so, it would be green. Like a neon green and maybe black. Yes. That would be a nice ride.

For a second he thought of asking his father about it. But then he remembered who his father was and almost laughed. He would never agree. But what if Adrien was to suddenly have a rebellious faze in his teenage life? He could buy a bike from his dad’s golden emergency card and get piercings. Maybe he would even get a tattoo. It would be nothing like his celebrity image. Nothing like what he had worked so hard to build.

The press would have a field day and Gabriel himself would flip. It would be perfect.

Adrien was chuckling hysterically when Marinette pulled over. She stepped off the bike, pulled the helmet off her head and stared him down.

“What are you laughing at?” She demanded to know, hand on her hip. Adrien sobered up and grinned at her.

“Buying a bike and getting a tattoo,” he answered laughter not quite gone from his voice. Marinette bit her lip to hold back a smile. Her eyes raked his form and Adrien almost squirmed.

“A tattoo would suit you,” she stated before turning around and heading for the forest. Adrien followed, not entirely sure if Marinette knew where she was going.

He voiced his concern right before tripping over a twig and faceplanting. Thankfully Marinette didn’t notice, or at least she pretended not to notice. He could swear he heard her giggle. Hopefully it was his imagination.

“Don’t worry Adrien, I know this path like the back of my hand.” Marinette didn’t lie about that. The way she moved in the dark, was almost as if the path was full of light. Adrien struggled a bit to keep up, but every time he seemed to slow down, so did she.

Until they stepped into a clearing. The darkness was penetrating, and it was hard if not impossible to see anything at all. Squinting through Marinette’s phone light, Adrien caught a glimpse of something big and round. Also, maybe a metal rod? Or a giant twig? It could honestly be anything. With a few leaps, he was right behind Marinette.

“What is this place?” He asked, still trying to see their dimly lit surroundings. He could hear Marinette grinning even if he could barely see her.

“Stay here for a bit?” She ran off before Adrien could respond. A chill raced up his spine. Suddenly he realized just how cold it was, he wondered how he had missed that detail.

“Okay, very funny princess, come back.” He patted his pockets again, looking for a phone that he had intentionally left in his locker. His dad had a tracker and Adrien wasn’t exactly stupid. Or maybe that was exactly what he was?

“Mari this is getting old.” He looked around, not finding the spot of light from Marinettes phone anymore. Would she just leave him here? To be fair he didn’t really know her, in fact he’d basically just met her. But he was sure she wouldn’t do something like that. At least not to him. Right?

“Marinette if you leave me here I wil literally die. It’ll basically be murder!” Adrien didn’t dare take another step. His eyes were still not entirely used to the light and he could be walking off a cliff for all he knew.

Then light blinded him. Adrien blinked furiously for a few seconds before he could see Marinette in between the swirling dots. She was smiling, not entirely grinning but close.

“Don’t worry, handsome boy.” She winked. “Who in their right mind would leave you behind?” My dad? He locked away that thought as Marinette began to walk.

Glancing up, Adrien realized that the light was coming from a small version of a Ferris wheel. He almost gasped. Well small wasn’t exactly the word, but it wasn’t huge. Maybe the height of eight-something grown men? The light was soft and bright at the same time. The metal bars were yellow from age and the carts red as her lipstick.

His eyes drifted back to her only to realize that she was looking at him. Adrien decided her smile lit up the place more than the Ferris wheel ever could. As soon as he discovered it, the smile disappeared. Adrien quickly made it his mission to make her smile again.

“Come on, pretty boy!” He rolled his eyes at the nickname. As he followed her to the bottom of the Ferris wheel. “Are you really going to call me that?” Marinette lauhed at the question and looked at him with bright eyes.

“I’m just trying to find out what fits… And you called me Princess, so.” She shrugged, stepping up on the first metal rod. Adrien grinned.

“But you’re like a motorcycle princess!” They laughed together; Adrien figured he hadn’t had this much fun since… well since never. When he realized what Marinette was doing, he followed, careful where he stepped as they climbed the wheel.

“You’re not scared of heights?” She asked, glancing down to him and stopping for a second. Adrien shook his head; his hair wild in the wind.

“Never been,” he told her, and he swore he could see a smile in the way her mouth quirked.

“Huh, wouldn’t have seen that coming.” Marinette pulled some of her hair away from her eyes.

“Are you?” Adrien asked before he could stop himself. “Scared of heights?” He continued, curiously.

“No,” Marinette stated, turning away from him stubbornly. Adrien could see her hands shaking. He chuckled under his breath; she was surprisingly cute despite the front she put up. Adrien climbed the next few steps quickly until he was next to her. She looked at him as if he was someone she didn’t deserve. Then he rattled the step they were on.

Marinettes hands clenched around the metal so her knuckles became white. “STOP!” He continued for a little bit, grinning. “I SWEAR I’LL KILL YOU ADRIEN I’M GOING TO DIE!” She folded her arms around the metal bar she was holding, and Adrien finally stopped.

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL.” Marinette didn’t let go of the bar for another long miute. The silence were interrupted by the occasional; “We could have died.” Or “If you do that again I will push you down.” Adrien kind of doubted the last one, but didn’t say anything.

“Not scared of heights we said?” Marinette scowled at his kind of smug expression.

“Oh, shut it. Everyone has to be afraid of something.” Adrien laughed at that and reached out a hand to help her on. Marinette ignored his hand.

The top was apparently Marinette’s hide away. The tallest cart was filled with blankets and pillows, the roof was a tarp she pulled over the cart when she left. In a plastic bag in one corner was a stack of books. The roof was filled with fairy lights. According to Marinette that had been particularly hard installing. The view was beautiful, he could see all the lights in town. For a while they sat in silence.

“I can’t believe I’m about to say this in an abandoned amusement park in the middle of night… With you as the only witness. But punching Chloe was probably not the right thing to do.”

Marinette closed her eyes and turned back to the view of the city. She pulled the blanket closer and sighed.

“I know.” She glanced at him and then away again. “I- I have anger issues. Well, not on paper but I can get very angry very quickly if I don’t watch out. Usually I have control but today I just…” She let the sentence hang in the air.

“Snapped,” Adrien finished for her, a light chuckle escaping him. “Sometimes I wish I could snap. But with dad and the image I… can’t.” Marinette nodded. She knew what that felt like. She felt like that before she decided to do exactly the opposite.

“Maybe you can stop me from snapping and then we can snap at each other instead sometimes.” She laughed, shaking her head at the idea. Adrien lifted his eyebrows.

“I don’t know if that would be better,” he answered, settling back in the pile of pillows with her.

“Well, at least you won’t have to deal with me, I’ll be kicked out of school for sure.” Adrien put a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sure it won’t be that bad. Our school’s discipline is not a harsh one. Maybe you’ll get a call home and a mark on your resume, but it won’t be more than that.” Adrien was very certain when he said this. He probably shouldn’t have been.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! In the prologue you didn’t see much of Marinette’s bad-girl side. This is because she’s only around Alya. Alya has known her since forever and is not even remotely scared of her. I’ll probably continue this, but if you liked it, let me know!


End file.
